


[Podfic] Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Kemosabe

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB TAZ Podfics [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club Fusion, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Ouran host club Taakitz au where the birds are the host club. Taako and Lup are the twins obvs, and Magnus is honey, and Lucretia is the stoic one, and Davenport is the glasses one, and Merle is the blonde one. Barry is the manager girl. Kravitz is, naturally, the one who breaks the vase.
Series: GoLB TAZ Podfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Kemosabe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled hostclub au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/582343) by marywhale. 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
M4B |  [[link to m4b - with music]](https://archive.org/download/kisskissfallinlovewithmusic/Kiss%20Kiss%20Fall%20In%20Love%20%28with%20music%29.m4b)  
[[link to m4b - without music]](https://archive.org/download/kisskissfallinlovewithmusic/Kiss%20Kiss%20Fall%20In%20Love.m4b)  
  
| 6 MB | 0:08:28  
MP3 - with music | [[link to mp3 - with music]](https://archive.org/download/kisskissfallinlovewithmusic/Kiss%20Kiss%20Fall%20In%20Love%20%28with%20music%29.mp3) | 6 MB | 0:08:28  
  
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/kisskissfallinlovewithmusic/Kiss%20Kiss%20Fall%20In%20Love%20%28with%20music%29.mp3).  
  
MP3 - without music | [[link to mp3 - without music]](https://archive.org/download/kisskissfallinlovewithmusic/Kiss%20Kiss%20Fall%20In%20Love.mp3) | 6 MB | 0:08:28  
  
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/kisskissfallinlovewithmusic/Kiss%20Kiss%20Fall%20In%20Love.mp3).


End file.
